In The End
by lovelee445
Summary: They thought they were out of danger. The nine survivors of the outbreak. They were wrong. The real danger has started. Funny how life... or death can come back to bite you in the ass. May be slight ooc. Rated M for language, suggestive themes, and gore.
1. Linda Jackson

_In The End_

_A Resident Evil Outbreak Fanfic_

_**Prologue**_

_**Linda Jackson**_

"We can't allow them to live. They have gained too much knowledge from the outbreak. They should not have survived, let alone found the information that was left behind." Albert Wesker informed the people in the room.

It has been a year since the catastrophe that was Raccoon City happened. A city wide outbreak of the T-Virus. A virus that caused the dead to rise and feed upon the living. People survived, but only a handful of survivors had managed to gain some serious information on what was going on behind the scenes. It was the Umbrella Corporations fault the outbreak happened, and civilians had found out.

Albert Wesker, now head of the Corporation, was looking over a few of the lists that had the names of survivors. "These ones, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, Carlos Olivera, Clair Redfield, and Chris Redfield. These I will overlook. They all seem to have at least some training in their system, and I have a feeling they will be of some importance in the future. But these ones." He said as he put the other lists down and held the last sheet of paper. "I want these ones taken care of." He said as he passed them to Ada Wong.

The Asian woman picked up the sheet and read over them. Linda Jackson, Alyssa Ashcroft, Jim Chapman, Mark Wilkins, David King, Yoko Suzuki, George Hamilton, Cindy Lennox, and Kevin Ryman.

"Any particular way or order?" She asked making sure to sound respectful. "Sir." She added hating herself for falling this low. But she had ulterior motives to this, and soon, she hoped, soon, she would be able to act against this awful organization.

"No not really. Make sure everyone on that list is exterminated. But I do have on request. Take care of Linda. She has worked against this company, and she should be punished and dealt with ASAP." he ordered. She nodded her head in response. "That'll be all. Dismissed."

Ada turned and left the room. Once out and away from the board room, and in her office, she collapsed onto her chair and closed her eyes, sighing loudly.

This was going to be a tough year… at least that's how long she hopes this assignment is going to last.

_'Linda Jackson. Age: 32. Occupation: Librarian._

_History: Linda was an Umbrella researcher. She was a genius with biochemical engineering. She was supposed to be evacuated by helicopter, by Ricardo Rodriquez. But she went back to the Umbrella laboratory to attain a anti-virus. She met up with the eight survivors and was saved by them a numerous times, so she says. She was able to return to the Helicopter just in time before Code XX was finished. Upon her return, she handed in her resignation and, with Yoko Suzuki, testified against Umbrella in court, telling them the events which occurred in what formerly was called Raccoon City. After which she began a new life as a Librarian. She now resides in Boston, Massachusetts.'_

Ada read the info and then tossed it aside. She was propped on top of an apartment building. She looked over the ledge at the people passing by below. She looked at the library across the streets. The wind causing her raven black hair to brush against her cheek. Her breath visible in the wind. All over she heard the voices of a thousand people, nearly impossible to differentiate anyone. Laughing, as the Christmas spirit was still alive, though the holiday was over.

She walked over to the black case and opened it. Inside lay a sniper rifle. She picked it up and began putting on the attachments. Silencer, mount, scope, laser, and clip. It took her but a few seconds to attach them, and she was on the ledge again. The moon illuminated the city in its ethereal glow, only to be dimmed by the city's light pollution. '_Pity_,' she thought, '_the moon is so beautiful tonight, it ought to be beamed upon the lonely, and those who's destinies are, sadly, to be cut short_.'

She took one last look at the bio of her assignment. A black woman, who was only in her early thirties. It is unfair that the hands of fate are so cruel to such people that deserve, after the hell they went through, to live. But it was her life or theirs, and even if she didn't they would be still assassinated any ways. So she'd rather live then to be killed for nothing.

She pointed the instrument of death at the entrance of the building of knowledge and began scanning the crowd. It seemed that the library was closing, people were leaving. So she waited for her target.

--

Linda walked down the stacks of books. The building was large, and she still had work to do. It was better then her previous job, she was damn sure of that. It wasn't the hours, God knew it was longer then her previous job, it wasn't the pay, it was less, it wasn't the benefits, though she did get two two-weeks paid vacations during the Christmas season, and summer. It was what she was doing… or what she wasn't.

She was no longer helping to "help" the world, no longer creating harmful abominations… no longer playing GOD. She was doing a completely different job. She was helping fight against people with overdue books. But she had to agree when the head librarian said that she couldn't help but think it was entirely retarded.

She walked down the stairs heading to the mystery section. She was embarrassed to say, but she always loved mystery. The thrill, the suspense, the secrets, the Casanova type romance that were sometimes put in it. It always made her feel excited, it had never once crossed her mind that life was like a mystery until the event that took place in Raccoon City.

She was so scared. She can't remember how many days were spent in that city were she was filled with nothing but fear. She thanks God every day that she survived. Since she escaped she turned her life around. She started attending mass every Sunday and getting herself closer to God hoping for forgiveness after what she had helped to create. She figured that God gave her a second chance at life because she survived.

She took that David King and the others as her sign from God when she first saw them at the laboratory, though she was kinda surprised when David tried to kill her. Thank God again that Carter recognized her.

Carter. The poor boy. She still felt partly responsible for what had happened to him. If only she had done something, said something, then his life might not have met the horrible end he didn't deserve, though some may beg to differ. She had met him on his first day, took him under her wing, taught him a lot. But she never knew that he would ever do something like that. She had helped people play God, but she herself, had never done that, and when Carter did, she was so uncertain, it bothered her. A protégé of hers was trying to be God. And it ended in his death. She never wanted that to happen again, so she testified against the Umbrella Corporation.

"Linda!" A voice called from down the stacks of the horror section. She looked over too see Abraham Stewart, the janitor. His face beaming when he saw her, sure that his was a reflection of her own.

"Abe, what is it?" She queried the man with a warm smile.

39 year old Abraham Stewart was the library janitor for over fifteen years. He's seen all sorts of people pass through the halls of the building, meet all kinds of staff. But it was only Linda that he truly opened up to and he was so happy to have met her. He had been in two previous marriages, no kids, but they never seemed to work out. He wasn't sure what went wrong, but he was sure of this one, he thought '_Hey third times the charm_.'

He was stricken the moment the woman walked into the building. Their eyes met and he was lost in her chocolate brown pools. And ever since then, he's been wanting to get to know her more. He wanted to know everything about her. And so eventually, about a week ago he asked her out and the two have become an item.

And Linda had such hope for this. She had never been in a relationship before, even in high school. It had always been work, work, work for her. So now that her job wasn't so demanding she had, for the first time, a relationship and found, what she was sure of, true love. She knew it was too late for her to have kids, but she knew it wasn't to late for her to get married, and she desperately wanted to settle down with this man.

"I'm so glad that you haven't left yet." He told her. "I was wondering if you would like to be accompanied home once you're ready to leave." He asked her, with a twinkle in his eye.

Linda smiled at him. He was quite the romantic. "I would love to have your company." She answered and smiled at his grin. "Just allow me to get a few books, my jacket, and close up and we can leave." She told him.

"Lovely, I'll be waiting by the door." He told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek and headed for the front entrance.

She blushed and watched as he walked away. She turned around and looked at the shelves for a few books. After making a few selections she walked down to the staff room. She looked around the empty room, it gave her the chills. Her mind swam and she remembered crawling back to the Apple Inn in Raccoon City after being shot in the leg.

The staff room always made her think back to the Inn because the staff room was fashioned, unintentionally, almost exactly like the front lobby of the Inn.

She shook her head clearing the images out of her mind. She went to the back and grabbed her coat, and her purse. She looked around the room, everything was in its place, so she closed the door and left.

She walked to the front desk and saw Abe waiting by the doors, she smiled as she began checking out the books she wanted, followed by turning off the computers, and then the lights. She walked over to the man she loved and kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Thanks." She said in gratitude. Abe smiled as well.

"My pleasure really." He said as he took her arm and they walked outside. They stopped a moment so that Linda could pull out her mitts.

"Hey what is that?" Abe asked.

Linda stood up and looked down, a red light was making it's way up. She looked confused as it made it's way to her head. She looked up to the source, and then she knew.

"No, please God…" She whispered.

Blood slapped the building behind her, and all over Abe. The corpse, formally known as Linda, fell to the ground.

--

Ada looked at the man beside her target scream. She could hear it from where she was. She felt it in her heart. Regret. It was a weakness of hers that she really needed to be rid of. She saw Linda's lover kneel and grab her, held her close to him.

She closed her eyes and thought of him. Of Leon. She wondered how he was doing. She shook the thought out of her head and stood up. She saw the gathering of people around the body. The young Asian woman began to pack up the weapon, the instrument that took a life. She never used the same gun twice if it took a living humans life. She took one last look at the moon then took out a notepad, opened it and stroked off Linda's name.

_Assignments:_

_Linda Jackson_

_George Hamilton_

_Cindy Lennox_

_Jim Chapman_

_Alyssa Ashcroft_

_David King_

_Yoko Suzuki_

_Mark Wilkins_

_Kevin Ryman_

She looked over the list and then through her notes, deciding on who should be next. She knew that the next few would be pretty hard to find. But she always loved a challenge regardless of what her assignments were.


	2. David King

_Disclaimer - I do not Own Resident Evil Outbreak File #2, if I did I would've made a File # 3... which there should be... in my opinion..._

_Warning! Chapter contains Slash meaning Boy on Boy goodness... nothing explicit, just fluff really. Don't like don't read. Chapter also contains spoilers and basically a, somewhat, walkthrough for the level "Hellfire" on Resident Evil Outbreak._

_In The End_

_A Resident Evil Outbreak Fanfic_

_**Chapter One**_

_**David King**_

As his eyes opened the light stung them, causing his head to pound. '_Fuck what a night._" his thoughts said. '_What the hell happened?_" he looked around the room and got up and saw the two naked sleeping bodies beside him. One male, one female. He smiled to himself. '_Oh yeah, the same as usual._'

He got up and out of the bed as gently as possible, so as to not wake up the other two sleeping bodies. He grabbed his underwear, put it on and walked out of the bedroom and into his living room.

Since the events of Raccoon City, David King has been living life to the fullest. A couple weeks after the incident he went on a cruise ship, where he had been lucky enough to win ten million dollars from the onboard casino. And from then on he was set.

He moved to Los Angeles and bought a condo. He lived on the top floor and had an amazing view of the city from his living room. He decked his pad out to his liking, and he quit his job as a plumber. He still has enough money that he doesn't need to work, but he knew that in a year or so he may need to start looking for one.

He went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee for him and his partners. He still didn't say much, but he was quite happy how things worked out for him. The sun shone into the living room casting it into a warm orange-ish hue. He walked up to the window and looked upon the city. The sun rose above the city casting light and causing the shadows to begin retreating and hide from the light it so feared.

He didn't know how long he stood there but after awhile, he heard a beeping sound and turned to see that the coffee pot was full. He took one last look at the sun rising above the city and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a cup of sweet caffeine.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee, two strong arms snaked their way around his waist. "Morning Chris." David said as he turned his head and kissed the 6'2", spiky dirty blonde, emerald green eyed, well built male model on the lips.

"Morning Hon." His lover greeted between breaths. Twenty three year old Christian Davis, male model, and bi-guy, has been David King's lover for the past three months. They met at a club and basically hit it off.

David has always been very charismatic and attracts both men and women so he just goes with both.

Christian moaned when David pulled away from the kiss. "Krista still sleeping?" David asked him. The blonde nodded his head and poured himself a cup of coffee as well.

"She's always sleeping in you know that." He informed as he tied the belt around his robe tighter.

David pulled out two bowls and set them on the table. He then proceeded to get the cereal out of the cupboard. "Yeah I know, but I thought she had a commercial to audition for by nine?" he queried. Christian nodded his head in reply.

"She does. But it's only seven-thirty. Why not let her rest for an extra thirty minutes. It's not gonna hurt her." The model suggested. David had to agree. She did deserve a rest. She's been a little overworked lately.

Krista Samuels, twenty two, actress, and David's other lover for at least two months. She's also a survivor of the Raccoon City incident but was evacuated before the city was set to lockdown. She met David and Christian at a party.

David got the milk out of the fridge and sat down at the table, but not before he turned on the television. As he prepared his breakfast he listened to the morning news.

"_…the suspect was apprehended later that night. And in other news a murder occurred late last night in Boston, Massachusetts. 32 year old Linda Jackson was shot in the head._" David's ears perked up and his attention was dead set on the mini TV. "_Linda Jackson was one of the people to testify against the Umbrella Corporation regarding the outbreak that occurred in Raccoon City at least six months ago. Police are unsure whether her testimony was motive towards her death. Police have no suspects at the moment and are still unsure of why, but they believe this to be, above all an assassination. Now to weather-_"

David shut off the television and stared at the screen.

"Hey I was watching-" Chris saw David's face and stopped. "David? Honey are you alright?" Christian asked as he looked at David. "What is it?"

David closed his eyes and swallowed his saliva. He turned his head to Christian and opened his eyes. "That woman… she, uh… she escaped with me. When I was in Raccoon City." David informed. "I saved her life, and she saved mine."

Christian got out of his seat and walked over to David and embraced the raven haired man. "I'm so sorry." He told him.

--

The death of Linda plagued his thoughts for the rest of the day, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He was alone in the condo and wanted to be that way for awhile. Christian was on a shoot, and Krista was out with her friends.

He looked out the window. He loved the window. Sometimes he wished that he could have a balcony, just so that he could feel the wind in his shoulder length hair, against his skin. He turned around and was about to get a drink when a beeping sound was heard. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the computer.

'_E-mail? From who?_' He asked himself. He walked over to the computer and sat down on the chair. He clicked at the icon and the window popped up.

_David King_

_Hey Hot Stuff, how you doing? Everything's alright here in Miami. Haven't spoken to you in what seems like ages. Heard you hit the jackpot on that cruise you went on. Holy shit, you're a lucky bastard. So now you're probably living in a mansion of gold. Haha. Did you hear about Linda? Isn't that awful? After the hell she's been through, she gets shot. Do you think it was really an assassination? It's too scary to think it was, but I can't help but think Umbrella is behind this all. I was thinking about looking into it myself. I mean we owe Linda at least that much, and besides, we shouldn't let her death be in vain. But what if they start coming after us? Nah. They wouldn't dare. I'm a reporter, they know who I am. And also if I go missing, won't that look a little suspicious? Also have you read my book yet? It's obvious what it's about. I called it "Outbreak". I think that the title suits it. I mean come on, it was after all an outbreak. I still can't believe they let me publish it. What they found even more amazing was the fact I wrote it in two months. I just started writing away night and day non-stop. I'm going to a book signing in New York in a month, and then I'm going to be heading to Los Angeles. Maybe we should hang out then? Anyways, I gotta go. But just be careful. If they are taking us out, you should watch your back._

_P.S.- I got a visit from someone who was looking for you, said they were an old friend, so I gave them your address. Hope you don't mind._

_Alyssa Ashcroft_

David looked over the e-mail again and again taking it all in. Was she serious? '_Alyssa was always one for the dramatics. But then again the only other time she got really riled up was during the time when we were at the hospital in the forest.'_ He told himself. '_And what was she thinking giving my address to someone she doesn't even know?! Old friend? What the hell?'_ He battled with himself again wondering what to do.

After deliberating it for a few moments he decided to let it go. He'd phone her later. He turned off the computer, and headed to his recliner. He sat down on the leather chair and let the silence consume him. He looked at the clock to see it was ten to six. The phone rang, erupting noise inside his condo.

He got out of the chair and answered it.

"King residence." he greeted.

"Hey Sex God. It's me Krista." A sultry voice said on the other line. The angelic voice caused a grin to sweep across his face.

"Hey what's going on? How'd your audition go? And why haven't you phoned me at all today?" He asked.

The girl giggled on the other end. "Well, the reason is because I met an old friend and we were catching up with each other. An old university friend. My audition could've gone better, but I think I did alright, I highly doubt I'm gonna be getting the part though." She said sounding a little down.

"Aww, don't say that. They'd be complete dumbass' if they didn't go with you. Besides, you're a shoe in for the part, I mean you're drop dead gorgeous." He told her.

These kinds of pep talks always seemed to boost her self-esteem. And like always, she was feeling so much better. "Yeah? Thanks Dave. Oh hi Chris, hold on David. Hey Christian. Huh? Yeah I'll ask him. Hey David you wanna come have dinner with us?" She asked.

David didn't have to be asked twice. "Yeah I'll be there. Where are you?" He asked as he got a pen and paper.

"We're at the Apple's Heart. See you soon?" Krista informed.

"Yup see you." He said as he hung up the phone. He looked down at his clothes. He guessed he should change first.

He walked into his bedroom and went straight to his walk in close. He looked around and decided to go with his club look. He grabbed his leather pants, his open neck undershirt, leather jacket, boots, and his rugged pendent. He quickly changed and then looked at himself in the mirror. He also grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail and checked himself in the mirror.

'_Very nice, very hot._' he thought to himself and left the room. He grabbed his cell phone and wallet, and turned off the lights before he left his condo. The e-mail gone from his memory.

--

A few hours later he walked back into his condo. The place was lit by the luminous moon. He took off his jacket and hung it up. He walked over to the window and looked out. Dots. It all looked like dots. Confusing and a little disorienting. He always wondered, if he connected these dots… would they make a picture? Or just make lesser sense if that was even possible.

He opened one of the large windows, and lit up a smoke. He inhaled the toxic air, while he thumbed the insignia on the lighter. He looked down at it, flicking it open and turning it on. He closed his eyes as memories of the Apple Inn swam to his brain. The heat licking his skin. It was terrifying, he wouldn't wish that upon his greatest enemy. He opened his eyes wanting not to visualize the event anymore, and closed the lid snuffing out the flame.

He looked up at the clock. It was late. 11:48 pm. '_Krista's spending the night at her friends, and Christian's on his way to Italy for a shoot. I guess I'm alone tonight. Might as well turn in, nothing else to do._' He thought to himself.

After finishing his smoke, he flicked it out the window and closed it.

He headed to the bathroom, stripping on his way there. He turned on the light and walked over to the shower, opening it and turning it on. He went to the bathroom cupboard and pulled out a towel and a washcloth, shutting it and returning to the shower. He pull off his boxer briefs and went in, proceeding to wash himself.

After a half hour he walked out, squeaky clean. After drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and began shaving, followed by brushing his teeth, and then flossing. Once finished he went to his bedroom.

The moment he was in the room he let the towel fall to the floor, revealing all of himself. He pulled the covers of the bed off and slipped under them, pulling them up to his chest and he lay there.

His thoughts running a million miles a minute. He just couldn't get the image of the Apple Inn out of his head. But eventually, sleep claimed his consciousness.

#

He climbed up after Yoko, they were moving as fast as they could. Once out of the sewer hole he looked around trying to figure where they were. He began to notice things. The road was in shambles, bodies littered the streets, and the smell of death was everywhere, then again, it was all over the city.

"Where are we?" Cindy asked as she looked around the area.

George looked around and saw the mayhem, and remembered. "It looks like we're back on Main Street." He informed.

Alyssa sighed loudly, making it clear that she was more then just a little agitated. "Fuck. You mean we're right back to where we started?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so." George said as he looked down the road.

Jim let out a small whine. "Aw, shit! This' just ain't my effin day! Christ why can't I just get one lucky day outta my entire life." He complained as he kicked a stone down the street.

Mark was getting a little annoyed with his constant complaining. "Boy we've survived so many situations as it is, and you gots the nerve to say that we're unlucky?! We ARE lucky! We're still alive! And we're all staying that way! Everyone goes home or none of us do!" He said very authoritative. "We've been up against lizard monsters, giant bugs, axe wielding sons-of-bitches, zombie elephants, and leech men! AND not to mention zombies!"

This was actually working to boost their confidence and hope.

"Mark's right guys." Cindy announced. "We're still alive, and if we keep going the way we are, then we'll get out of this thing together and alive." She said sounding very enthusiastic.

"Alright guys. I say we keep on truckin'. If we just stay here, we're just gonna be attracting God knows what." Kevin informed. They all had to agree and headed down the street, but stopped when they saw a large group of zombies heading their way.

Cindy let out a yelp of shock. "Oh my goodness!" She shouted.

"Fuck! We've gotta get outta here!" Kevin pointed out.

"But where're we going to go?" Yoko asked.

"Anywhere but here would be fine!" Alyssa shouted as she turned around and ran.

"Shit! Thanks a lot ya'll for jinxin' us!" Jim shouted as he followed suit. "My life is SHIT!"

Everyone ran, trying to keep up, Mark was the one that fell behind the most. He wasn't exactly the most in shape person there. And almost it seemed that everywhere they went zombie's were coming out of nowhere.

"Come on! Down here!" David said as he reached a back alley, turning and running down it. Right behind him were Alyssa and Yoko, the others not so far behind them.

His breathing was heavy, and his feet hurt. He slammed through an alley gate, a few zombies were coming out of back alley doors, and windows. He ran and saw a dead end, stopping immediately in his tracks. He felt his heart beat loudly as he saw zombies begin to come out from vents, back doors, and windows.

He looked around desperately for an escape. And that's when he saw it. A back door. "Come on! This way!" he shouted as he ran to the door opening it and holding it for everyone else. Once they were in he slammed it shut and began to barricade it. After placing a few heavy objects against the door he ran through another set of doors.

He entered into a courtyard, a stone dais with a map was in the middle of it. The eight survivors stood around the courtyard and looked at the walls that entrapped them.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Kevin asked.

David looked at the stone dais and saw the engravings. He knew why he knew this place. "It's the Apple Inn. We've just entered through the back entrance into the courtyard." he informed.

"Huh, I thought so. I-"

Jim was suddenly interrupted by a loud boom, and bang, followed by a very nerve-wracking cracking. They turned to see the door they had just entered from was dented and busted. The door beside it seemed to have been blown right off it's hinges.

Yoko walked over to the doors and tried to open them. "It's, ugh, not budging. We're stuck." she informed.

"Well we might as well look around, find a way out." Kevin suggested, and no one had any objections to that.

David looked around the Apple Inn Square. The crackles of the fire, the groans of lifeless cannibalistic undead creatures, and a strange clicking noise were the only things he heard. The smell of blood, smoke, burnt flesh, and death were the strongest out of the odours he smelt.

"I have a very bad feeling about this place." George informed as he looked around.

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, I don't even care if your pointing out the obvious. I think it just begs being said." She stated looking around.

"Over here!" Jim yelled. Everyone ran to Jim, who was kneeling to a body against the door. It was of a young man. Seemed no older then twenty.

"Oh my! Is he alright? Is he alive?" Cindy asked as she started to pull out her herb case.

Mark knelt and put his middle and fore fingers to the neck of the man. He sighed and shook his head. "Nah. He's been dead for a while, poor boy. Didn't stand a chance." He said as he stood up.

Cindy sighed sadly as she stopped taking out her case. Then noticed something, she leaned in and saw a green herb there. She picked it up, took out the case and placed it in there.

"I think we should start trying to get out of here. I'm taking that the smoke, doesn't mean that whatever's on the stove is burning." Kevin said as he went to the stone dais. "Alright. I want everyone to try and memorize the map on here. I don't want anyone to get lost."

The survivors all stood around the stone and memorized it the best they could. The survivors who had weapons took them out. Mark and Kevin took out their guns, David took out his knife, and Alyssa took out her stun gun.

David walked into the room with the blown off door and went into what he took was the Boiler Room. He suddenly felt overcome by the heat. He began sweating on the spot. He walked in and looked. There was a ladder leading to the second floor and there was also a shotgun on the floor. He walked over and grabbed it, equipping it. As he stood up he noticed the body of a firemen.

The plumber walked to the body and stood there. The static of the walkie-talkie screamed.

"Any ..e th..e? Len … Ch..l.e? .re y.u al…h.? W. ….. an explo..on. Over." The voice screamed.

David grabbed the walkie talkie and began speaking to it. "Hello?"

"Wh. .. t.is?"

"Hey…"

"Ca. you h..r m. now?"

"What now?"

"Go .. the fr..t lob.y. We h.ve so..o.e t.ere."

David lowered stood up and lowered the walkie talkie. "Don't know what to do." He said almost in defeat.

"I thought I heard them say something about the front lobby." Yoko stated, as she stood behind David, who turned around to look at her.

"That's what I thought. But how are we gonna get there?" David asked as he looked at the rest of the people.

"We'll just have to continue going and we'll find it eventually. I mean come on. It can't be that hard." Cindy said.

Jim panted over the heat. "Well whatever we gonna do, can we please hurry it up? I mean I think I'm dying from heat the heat yo." He complained.

Mark nodded. "Yes I think it be wise we continue on with our escape."

David decided to climb up the ladder. The ladder shook a little, and creaked as he climbed. He was a little unsure of how it would hold the others as they all climbed up. The body of another fireman lay there, dead, as well as a door. "Hey guys, there's a door up here." He yelled.

"Great. We'll be up there in a second." George yelled.

David waited as the others came up the ladder. First to appear was Kevin, then Yoko a second later, the ladder shook more furiously. He looked down to see who was next. George was halfway up, Cindy behind him. The ladder shook furiously, and creaked loudly as they went up.

"GEORGE! CINDY! HURRY UP!" David yelled. George moved faster reaching the top, but sadly Cindy wasn't so lucky.

The ladder collapsed and Cindy fell with it screaming as she plummeted to the hard cement floor below.

"CINDY!" George screamed loudly, rushing to the side railing outstretching his arm as if he would be able to catch her.

Mark was quick to move underneath her and catch her, and they crumbled to the floor.

Everyone sighed in relief at the close call. "Alright Mark! AWESOME! Great catch!"

They cheered.

Mark sat up with Cindy in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Cindy nodded as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Yes. Thank you that was so… scary. I thought I was a goner." She confessed. She gave him her hand and helped him up. "Thank you so much Mark."

"All part of my job." He said with a smile. "But it looks like we're gonna have to find another way to get with the group."

"Are you alright Cindy?" George yelled down.

The group looked up. Cindy nodded. "I'm fine. But how are supposed to get up there?" She yelled back.

David looked around the room and saw a balcony on the other side, a man lay slouched over the railing, a key card laying beside him. "Try to find a way up to the second floor. We'll find a place and a way to meet." David yelled.

"Alright. See you soon. Be careful." Mark yelled. And the group on the first floor left.

"Okay guys lets find the way out of here." David commanded the small group of four with him, and they left the boiler room.

They entered into a hallway that looked down into the Apple Inn Square, it had windows all the way across the inside of the hall. They saw Cindy, Mark, Alyssa, and Jim heading into the first floor hallway.

Yoko turned right and went down the hallway only to find it cut off by a fire, but in front of the flames, lay a gun. She was only too happy to grab it and equip it. "We can't go this way, and I don't think we'd want to even if it weren't blocked by a fire. There's this big ugly monster thing crawling on the floor." She informed as she headed back to the group.

David nodded. "Alright. The right way is blocked and I think I see a door at the far end down here." He said as he walked down the hall, his shotgun at the ready.

As they reached the end, David could hear the clicking noise that was heard earlier.

Another fire had erupted in the middle of the hall preventing them from crossing. "Alright let's hurry this up. We can't risk losing anyone." Kevin reminded, the fire reminding them of what little time they had, as they entered into the third floor northwest passage.

A fire had welcomed them as they entered into the hall. "Well it looks like we won't be going that way. And there isn't any way to get down, back there." Kevin replied.

"Do you hear tapping?" Yoko asked as she looked around.

The group nodded in agreement. There was, indeed, tapping. "It sounds like it's coming from outside." George yelled. "It sounds like glass."

"Hold on. Maybe we should check for survivors as well." Kevin said as he looked at the door down the hall on his right side.

David rolled his eyes. "If there were any survivors don't you think we'd hear them screaming for help?"

Kevin frowned at the raven haired plumber. "Wait here, I'm gonna check out the room here." He said as he went down the hall and entered room 301.

David decided while the cop was doing that, he'd find out about that tapping. He went to the window beside the door and found that there was a platform there. He was about to climb it when he heard gunfire coming from the hotel room. Everyone stared at the door and a few moments later, Kevin walked out.

"Zombie. Nothing else in there really. I also got a red herb as well as an iron pipe if anyone is interested." Kevin offered as he held out a long iron pipe. "Here Yoko, how about you?"

Yoko's face turned a crimson hue and took the weapon. "Th-thank you Kevin." She said.

David got impatient. "Okay if you're done? There's a platform here." He said as he climbed out the window onto the platform. A cold September night wind blew strongly across his face. The sounds of the zombies filled city surrounded them. He could see across the street. Zombies walked slowly around.

It belonged to them now, the entire city was no longer theirs, it was all the zombies kingdom… but that didn't mean that they would choose to join them. These survivors were determined to survive and escape. Alive.

He heard his companions get onto the platform as well. "Great we're trapped. There's no way out of here! We're gonna burn alive." Yoko said a little defeated.

"No we're not. We're going to get out of here." David said as he closed his eyes and made a mental picture of the map. "There's an escape ladder on the north side of the building. We can get that to go to the second floor." He informed opening his eyes.

"But the path is blocked. How do you suppose we get to said ladder?" George asked a little sceptically.

David got an idea. The platforms railing was broken off on the corner against the wall. "We're going to walk across the buildings ledge." David said as he went over and pressed himself against the wall, and began shimming across the ledge.

"Wait! David! Are you nuts!?" George asked.

David turned to face the doctor. "Listen we need to do whatever we need to to get out of this alive. If you want to stay here and burn , then do it. But don't say I didn't try anything." He said and then continued on his way.

As he was about to reach the second window, he knew where the tapping was coming from now. A zombie was trapped in a room, and was banging, hard, on the window. As he got closer, he prayed that the window would hold as he passed it.

Luck was not on his side. As he was right in the middle of passing it, the zombie crashed the window and David was sent over the edge, but he was quick enough to grab the ledge and hold on, and apparently so was the zombie. She held onto his legs moaning loudly trying to pull herself up close enough to take a chomp out of his leg. "DAMMIT!" David yelled as he tried to shake his leg, without losing his grip.

"DAVID HOLD ON!" Kevin yelled. "George here!" Kevin handed the gun to the doctor. "Get that undead bastard off of him." He ordered as he began crossing the ledge to get to David.

"Alright. I've got it covered." George said as he aimed at the zombie. "Oh God please miss David with every shot I take." He prayed. He aimed as carefully as he could at the struggling undead.

"Hurry up George hurry up!" Yoko shouted.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" He yelled and then began firing. Hitting the zombie every time. After five shots, the zombie released David and was sent falling onto the cement, a sickening sound was heard as she hit the cement three stories below.

Kevin had reached David, and held out his hand. "Grab my hand!" He yelled bending down so David could reach it.

The plumber reached for Kevin's hand, grabbed it, holding onto it tightly, and was lifted up back onto the ledge. "Thanks." David managed to breath out. "Shall we continue?"

Kevin nodded, and then looked at the other two. "Alright guys come on. We need to do this."

Yoko was the first of the two to start crossing the ledge, then George.

They had managed to cross the ledge with minimal difficulty, and like David had said there was a ladder leading to the second floor. Yoko was almost burned by the fires flaring out of the third window. "See it wasn't that hard." Kevin said with a smile. "You okay Yoko? You cut it pretty close." He asked.

Yoko nodded. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt." She confessed.

"Alright. Let's continue marching forward." David said. "This way." He said as he went to the ladder and climbed down. At the bottom was a door that lead to the second floor northwest passage.

They were welcomed by a small handful of zombies. David did the most damage with his shotgun, but he was now really low on ammo. As was Kevin. Once they were all taken care of, they noticed a door with a card key.

Kevin went and check to see if it was open. "Locked. And it looks like it needs a card key. Any idea where we can get one?" He asked.

George and Yoko both shook their heads. David nodded. "I have an idea. Follow me." He said.

"Wait hold on. Maybe we should look around and see if we can find any ammo or anything." George suggested. "We are very low on supplies, and I think we really could use some for later use."

"George is right. We should really look around to see if there's anything." Kevin agreed.

David thought about this. If the path was, luckily, not blocked by anything, he could go himself. And while he did that the group could stay behind and find some much needed supplies. "Alright, you guys look around up here. I'll go on ahead myself." He informed.

"But-"

"I'll be fine." He interrupted Yoko. "Just look for some supplies." He told them as he headed out to the second floor corridor.

The corridor was empty which was a good thing. He ran into the boiler management office, and looked around. He found shotgun rounds for him which he was very happy about. He then went out to the boiler room. There, like the last time he saw him, the man slouched over the railing. And right beside him was the card. He took it and then headed back.

On his way back he saw the other four. Cindy was trying to input the code while Alyssa, with shotgun, Mark with his handgun and Jim with a handgun all shot the oncoming zombies.

"HURRY UP CINDY!" Alyssa yelled, blowing the zombies away.

Cindy seemed to be in tears. She was afraid and also a little disoriented. "I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M TRYING!" She screamed back at Alyssa.

"WELL TRY HARDER WOMAN!" Jim screamed, fear in his voice as he shot another zombie in the head.

Mark growled loudly. "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S TRYING AS HARD AS SHE CAN!"

David hurried back into the passage, and ran right past the other three. "WHOA! What's the hurry?" Kevin asked.

"The others are stuck on the other side of the hall. And Cindy's trying to open the door, but she can't get the code right." David said as he swiped the card and ran into the Security Room, crossing to the other side and just as he was about to run it down, he skidded to a stop as Cindy, Alyssa, Mark and Jim, dashed into the room, Jim slammed the door shut behind him.

"SHIT! That was effin' close!" Jim said as he leaned against the door and slid to the floor.

George walked over to the tear soaked Cindy. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, her eyes red, her breathing heavy, her eyes soaked. She nodded, and sniffled as she replied. "Yeah. I'm alright. It's just that I don't remember well while I'm under heavy pressure." She replied.

George pulled out a chair from the table in the room. "Here have a seat." He offered.

Cindy nodded again as she walked over to the chair and rested.

"Alright. Now that we're all together. We should discuss how to get out of here." Mark announced.

"I agree. I mean I feel like we're cutting it kinda close with the whole fire and zombies and those disgusting creatures with the ridiculously long tongue." Alyssa added.

David closed his eyes and tried to remember the map. "There's supposed to be an exit in this room." He said remembering.

They all looked around. "I don't see no other doors. Are you sure it's in here?" Jim asked.

David nodded.

Kevin walked up to the a statue that looked like Julius Caesar. "Hey, it looks like there's something supposed to be here in the bust." He pointed out then looked beside him. "Hey David, Mark come here for a second."

The two walked over to him. "What is it?" David queried.

"There's something behind this bookcase. Help me move it." He asked.

The three moved the bookcase, revealing a door behind it. "There's no handle." Mark pointed out.

"We're going to have to find another way to open it and I have a feeling it involves the empty spot on the statue." David guessed.

Alyssa let out an annoyed sigh. "Does no one in this entire city use a freakin' handle for doors!?" She grumbled.

"Alright then I guess that means we have to find whatever goes into the bust to open that door. And also turn the power back on for the emergency ladder." George informed holding a piece of paper.

"Power? Ladder? What?" Kevin asked, befuddled.

"This piece of paper says that there is a power supply on the first floor that turns the power for the ladder on and off. It says it's supposed to be released when the smoke detectors go off." The doctor informed as he lifted up a piece of paper from the cluttered computer desk.

"Well, why haven't we heard the smoke detectors yet?" Yoko asked.

George shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea but my guess? I'd say the explosion somehow blew the circuits or something." He informed.

"So how are we going to get downstairs and to that room?" Asked Cindy.

David shook his head. "You're not."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Me, Alyssa and Yoko are going. And only us." He told the rest.

"You can't be serious. You'll need us!" Mark stated firmly.

David shook his head. "No. You'll only slow us down. It's much better if only three of us go." He argued.

"But why me?" Yoko asked, a little timidly.

David put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll need your back pack to hold some stuff." He informed.

Yoko nodded reluctantly.

"The rest of you stay here and wait until we come back. Now if there is anything else?" He asked.

"There's a hole in the floor of the owner's room that leads straight below." George informed as he sat down.

"Thanks. Alright, let's go." David ordered as he went into the passage. He, and the two others ran to the Owner's Room as fast as they could.

George had been right there was a hole, but the lower room was on fire making it likely impossible to jump down without falling into the fire.

"How are we going to get down?" Yoko asked as she looked down the hole, Alyssa grabbed her arm and pulled her back a little.

Alyssa gave her a stern parental look. "Don't get to close, you don't wanna fall." She warned.

Yoko gulped and took a few steps back.

David looked around the room, and noticed a large wooden box. "Hey you guys help me push this box here." He told the girls. They both got beside him and pushed the box to the floor beneath them. "There that should do it. Let's go."

They hopped down to the lower floor and exited the room, but not before Yoko looked over a guest list, entering the first floor northwest passage. They walked into the hall quietly, and cautiously. David listened closely. "Do you hear that?" He asked. A hissing, and clicking was heard.

"Yeah what is thAAAGH!" Alyssa screamed. Yoko and David turned around quickly to see Alyssa lifted off her feet by her neck. A red tongue was wrapped around her neck chocking her. Something grotesque was on the ceiling. It was something David had never seen in his entire life, and could have probably gone his entire life without seeing.

"ALYSSA!" David yelled as he began shooting at the grotesque beast. Yoko followed suit, as she was given a gun by Mark earlier.

After a few shots, the thing released Alyssa and fell to the floor. Alyssa gasped for breath as she grabbed her neck.

"It's alright, your fine, you're gonna be okay." David assured.

Alyssa coughed and looked at David nodding, confirming she was going to be okay.

David bent down and helped her up. "Come on, let's go. We don't have much time." He said as he ran to the door on the other side of the hall. He turned the handle but the door was locked. "Dammit!" He swore.

"What is it?" Yoko asked.

He turned to look at the college student. "The door's locked and I don't have a key." He said.

"Well maybe it's nearby." She asked. "Or maybe Alyssa think you can pick it?"

Alyssa took out her picks and was about to start when she noticed it. "There's a gold relief on it." She pointed out.

David shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"Well I just so happen to have," She reached into the pockets of her magenta coloured jacket and pulled out a gold key. "A gold key. Let's see if it works."

She put the key into the door and unlocked it.

"Well that's covered. Okay come on let's get the power back on." David said as they walked into the room.

A hum resonated from the large computer before them. Yoko walked over to the panel. "Looks like you have to solve a puzzle to get the power on." She pointed out.

David walked up to it and began trying to figure it out. It took him awhile but he figured it out, causing the emergency power supply to start up.

"Alright, that's covered. Now we have find the thing that goes into the bust of that statue." Alyssa reminded.

Yoko looked around. "Where would that be?" She asked timidly.

David shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to look until we find it." He suggested. He went over to the door and opened it leaving the room.

Once out of the room something struck him as odd. Something was missing. And that's when he realized. "We need to get to someplace safe NOW!" He ordered.

Alyssa was confused. "What? Why?" She asked.

Yoko screamed.

The two turned to see what happened only to see her pointing to the large licker thing on the wall behind them.

"RUN!" David yelled. They ran down the hall and into room 101. They closed the door behind them, hoping it wouldn't get in.

"I thought that thing was dead!" Alyssa yelled, heaving from the fear and chase.

Yoko shook her head. "No. Those things… they're not that easy to kill. They are the outcome of a mutated hybrid of the virus. Man made." she informed. "They may seem like they're dead, but you can't kill them to the point where they won't get back up."

The two looked at her astonished. "How do you know all this?" David asked.

Yoko stopped, and thought. How did she know all this? She shook her head. "I don't know. I-I just know." She confessed.

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to find a way to get past that thing and get the thing." Alyssa reminded. The two looked at her strangely. "You know what I meant."

"Can we take like a thirty second breather please?" Yoko asked.

David nodded. "While I look around this room, yeah you can." He acknowledged.

Alyssa and Yoko walked over to the beds and sat down.

David walked over to the safe that was in the wall. The letters A-J were all in a circle.

Alyssa pulled out a piece of paper that was underneath her. She looked at it. "Wow twelve dollars for room service, afternoon tea, laundry, plus a service charge? Compared to the hotels I've been to, that's pretty cheap. A. Lowell must've been surprised about this too." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, It's not polite to look at people's financial records." Yoko informed.

Alyssa chuckled. "Umm, sweet face? I'm pretty sure that whoever A. Lowell is, she or he doesn't give a damn about this anymore."

Yoko thought for a moment. '_A. Lowell… A. Lowell… why does that sound so familiar. A. Low… Anna Lowell!'_ She finally got it. "This was Anna Lowell's Room!" Yoko informed a little excitedly.

"So?" Alyssa stated unimpressed.

Yoko rolled her eyes and pulled out the piece of paper that she had retrieved from the Owner's room. "This list I have here has the combinations to the safes in the rooms." She said.

David smiled. "Great. Okay, tell me A. Lowell's combo." He ordered.

Yoko looked up the name and read the combination. "BAE."

The safe opened up and inside was a silver key. "Great… a key." David said. He was kinda hoping for something big.

"Oh come on. It could help us." Alyssa said. "Now let's go. We're rested up. Shot to kill." She ordered. They were about to leave when the heard a groan of pain coming from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Yoko asked fear evident in her voice.

David opened the door to the bathroom and saw a man laying against the tub. He was bleeding mass amounts of blood, and there didn't seem to be anything they could do.

"Shh… they're sensitive to noise… they'll hear you… they use their tongues… ugh I can't stop the bleeding… I'm getting cold… I… don't want… to………" And he went silent, still.

David knew he did not need to check the mans pulse to confirm his death. With the amount of blood he loss, he was surprised he lasted his long. "He's dead. There's nothing we can do. Let's go." David said sounding almost heartless.

Alyssa sadly followed behind, as did Yoko.

The trio waited at the door, ready to run as fast as they could. Their weapons raised, David opened the door and ran to the door at the end of the hall, but when he tried to open it, he found it to be locked. "Shit! It's locked!" He swore.

"The key, the silver key, use it!" Alyssa yelled.

David dug in his pockets looking for the key. He pulled it out, as Yoko screamed. The beast coming at them. He unlocked the door and opened it, pulling both Yoko and Alyssa out of the passage with him.

He slammed the door closed on the oncoming licker. David looked and saw Yoko shaking, this entire ordeal wasn't the greatest on her. "You alright Yoko?" He asked.

Yoko shot her head into his direction and very timidly nodded her head. "Y-Yeah… I-I'm okay." She confirmed.

David nodded. "Alright let's go." He announced.

Alyssa scoffed. "Don't worry, I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me." She said slightly pissed off.

David kept on going.

"Fine…" she said grumbling. "Oh and by the way you don't need to bother with the doors on the first and second floor. We already did those." She informed.

"Well if you had then wouldn't you have found whatever it is we're supposed to get?" He asked turning to look at her.

"There's a door on the third floor that's locked. It has a silver relief on it. And seeing as how we have a silver key." She pointed out.

"Alright then let's go."

Yoko got up and followed the two. They only had to kill, er, re-kill a few undead, and they met up with one licker but they managed to kill or knock it out whatever happens to them. They got to the door with the silver relief on it, and opened it.

"Alright. So what are we supposed to be looking for?" Alyssa asked, as she went to the bathroom to check.

Yoko went to the closet and began going through it. "Well, it must be round and small so… maybe it's like a silver plate of something." She guessed as she threw a couple shirts onto the floor.

David looked around the room, at the pictures, at the statues, at the plants. And that's when he noticed it. There in the small tree, on a dresser, was a stone ruby among the fruits that littered the plant. "Found it." He stated.

Alyssa came out of the bathroom. "Wow! Is that real?" She asked.

"Does it matter? We're gonna use it to escape, and besides when would we get the chance to sell it after this? There's no point in lugging it around for God knows how long." David pointed out to the blonde journalist. "Now, can we get back to the group so we can get outta here?"

Alyssa and Yoko nodded. David handed the gem to Yoko who placed it in her backpack, so as not to drop it.

They exited the room only to see a small group of zombies near the stairs they came up. A fire raged, near them to their right a few feet away. "Alright, any other ways we can get out of here?" David asked.

"There's a hole in the wall in the next room, we can crawl through there. Get to the Lounge stairs to get to the second floor, and we'll be right in front of the back entrance for the security room… or front entrance… whatever, we'll be with the group." Alyssa informed them as she looked at the group. She was surprised they haven't noticed them yet.

"Alright let's go… quietly. We don't want to attract attention to ourselves." David said when-

"ACHOO!"

The two looked at Yoko, who swallowed and whispered. "Sorry."

The zombies groaned loudly and began coming at them. "MOVE IT! GO!" David yelled and they quickly entered room 305. The door banged repeatedly as the zombies tried to force the door open.

Alyssa and Yoko went through the small hole in the wall, while David stayed behind. He looked around the room and spotted a grenade launcher on the floor. He ran over, grabbed it and aimed it at the door, ready to fire the moment the door opened.

And when it did, he blew them away. After about three shots, David ran to the hole and crawled to the next room. When he entered he saw Yoko, standing with a bloody iron pipe, and blood on her jeans. Alyssa was on the floor heaving. And in front of Yoko was a zombie, a pool of blood already forming beneath it.

She looked at David. "S-she ran out of a-ammo. S-so I took care of him." She informed. David got up and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good job." He told her as he helped Alyssa up. "Come on let's go." He ordered as he left the room, Yoko followed behind.

They headed back to the Security room.

When they entered everyone was relieved to see that all three had returned.

"Oh thank goodness you are all alright." Cindy said as she let out the breath she had likely been holding since they left.

"Cindy, George, here. Could you help Alyssa." David asked.

Cindy and George both got up and took the reporter from David. They sat her down in a chair and began to fix her wounds.

Yoko went over to Jim to show and give him a weapon.

Mark, and Kevin both went over to David. "Did you get it?" Mark queried.

David nodded. "Yeah, Yoko has it in her back pack." He informed as he sat down. "It was not easy."

"When has anything been easy recently?" Kevin said as he walked over to Yoko to get the Gem.

"You doin' alright son?" Mark asked David, with a worried look on his face.

David looked up at the man and nodded. "Yeah. It's just been a little rough. Haven't slept much or well since-"

"The outbreak. Can't blame ya." Mark finished for him. "Only a nutcase would be able to sleep during something like this." He said as he went over to check on Alyssa.

David only grunted. It was true. But that wasn't the entire truth. He hadn't been able to sleep since before the outbreak. He hadn't been able to sleep well since Justin.

Justin Daniels. The first person he had ever met in Raccoon City.

David had lived in Salt Lake City before he moved to Raccoon City a couple years ago. He had lived in luxury once. His parents were CEO of a major corporation, until the IRS caught his father. Jebediah King had not paid his taxes for ten years, and had some how been able to avoid them for years. But his luck ran out, his third and current wife had ratted him out when she found out he had been having, yet another affair.

And so the once great King family had been stripped of everything they had.

David was never really close to his father, ever since he came out to him when he was twenty. Jebediah had gone mad with rage saying that no son of his would ever take or give it up any man's ass, regardless whether he did or didn't eat and screw women on occasion. His words exactly. Somewhat. It's the cleaner version believe it or not.

Thank god for the old man's wives. They always liked David, they were the only reason he wasn't cut off, until the IRS incident.

When that happened, David took up plumbing, and that's how he made a living. He moved to Raccoon City hoping to have more clients and raise his rates.

One night while David was heading home, he found someone sleeping in the stairwell in his apartment building. It was a young man, he seemed to be in his early twenties. He shook the young man awake. His name was Justin Daniels. He lived on the streets and he was a male prostitute. David had invited him to stay in the house for the night, to which Justin obliged.

After a few weeks the two had started to date. And things were good.

Until a couple weeks ago. The two had gotten into an argument. David had thought Justin had been stealing his money. David kicked him out of the house, only to find two days later that it wasn't Justin; he had just misplaced his wallet.

He spent the entirety of two weeks looking for him. Come to think of it. On the night at of the outbreak, he went to follow a lead as to Justin's whereabouts. It was a false alarm. And so a depressed David went to have a drink at the local bar, J's. And that's when this hell broke loose. He only hoped that Justin was somehow outside of the city, somewhere safe.

David was brought out of his trance by the sound of the door opening. He turned around to see the door wide open, and the others began to leave.

"Come on David. Let's get the hell out of here." Kevin called.

David got out of his seat and followed the rest out of the security room, and entered the upper floor of the main lobby.

David looked around the room wondering if it was completely safe. He looked to the lower floor.

The exit was right there. But he knew them walking out would not be as easy as it sounded, as he had learned from previous experiences.

He walked over to the mechanism he assumed could only be the thing that descended the ladder. "Okay, hopefully it worked." He said as he fiddled around with the buttons.

Jim came up beside him. "Are you sure you know how to work this thing?" He asked worriedly.

David only ignored him and continued with his fiddling. And after a few moments he got it, and the ladder clanged as it reached to the floor. He heard everyone sigh in relief, as he made his way down the ladder.

Once at the bottom he froze. He heard something, something not human. "What's that noise?" He asked.

Cindy who was third last down froze for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

"Anyone with weapons get them out…" David ordered.

"Why?" George asked as he stepped onto the floor.

"Just do it!" David ordered.

Everyone did so, and they were cautiously looking around, worry etched on their faces.

David sighed. "Okay, everyone, slowly, and cautiously make your way to the door. No sudden movements." He said as he looked around.

There was a sudden crash from behind them, causing Jim to jump. "SCREW THIS SHIT I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" He screamed and made a mad dash for the front door.

"JIM NO!" David called after him.

"YOU FOOL!" Mark added.

Jim was almost to the door, when something metal crashed to his feet in front of him, causing him to stop instantly. He looked down at the object. It was a metal ventilation shaft door. He looked at it closer then up at the hole.

A few moments later a body fell out and hung there, causing everyone to jump.

They stared at it for a few moments, before the silence was broken. "It is dead?" Alyssa asked.

Jim inched closer when, "Jim! Don't!" Yoko warned.

The thing sprang to life, clawing towards Jim, lashing it's tongue out, wrapping it around his throat and lifting him into the air.

"HELP!" Jim screamed aloud as he grasped at his throat trying to claw the things tongue off his neck.

David was about to fire when Cindy screamed loudly. He turned to see what her cause to scream was, to see her pinned to the ground by a licker, and George was trying madly to get it off her. He saw another approaching behind Yoko.

"YOKO!" He yelled.

The young college student turned to see it lunge at her, she screamed aloud, as a bullet whizzed past her, blowing the thing away from her into a wall. She turned to see Mark, a shotgun in his grasp. She gave him an appreciative smile.

Meanwhile Kevin was firing at the thing that had Jim in it's hold.

It swung Jim backwards and released him, sending him crashing into Kevin, and both of them sprawling to the floor.

Alyssa had helped George and managed to get the licker off of Cindy. They helped her up and all eight of them gather into the centre of the room. Surrounded by lickers, they needed a plan fast.

David looked around, assessing the situation. "Okay… three of them, eight of us. We'll split into four groups." He started, firing his gun at one of the small lickers on the floor, masking it keep it's distance. "Kevin, Mark, and I'll take care of the larger licker, Cindy, George take care of the licker to our left, Jim, Alyssa, you take care of the one on our left. Yoko, figure something out to give an upper hand." He told her and everyone went to work.

David charged at the large beast emptying round after round into it, as was Mark and Kevin, when the thing lashed it's tongue at them, sending them crashing to the ground. David opened his eyes to see the thing going to go for the kill, when this loud ringing began, causing him to cover his ears. He looked over to Yoko, who too, was holding her ears, but with a smile on her face.

She mouthed the words, 'Sensitive. To. Sound."

He looked at the creature and it seemed to be writhing in pain from it's spot hanging from the vent, it seemed as if it was going completely mad.

David smiled as he got up, reloaded his weapon and fired madly at the creature, and was soon joined by Kevin and Mark.

After a few moments, the creature screamed aloud and fell to the floor beneath it, twitching. He went over to make sure it was dead. He pointed his gun at it's head, and fired.

He turned to see how the others were doing, to see everyone alright, albeit, George had to keep balance by leaning against an almost worse looking Cindy.

"Everyone okay?" he asked, everyone nodded in reply. "Okay then, let's get the hell out of here." He ordered and ran to the door. Outside, bright, flashing, red and blue lights shone into the hall. David turned the door handle only to find it locked. He shook it furiously out of anger and frustration.

There was a knock on the window.

David looked up to see a fireman with and axe, telling him to step back with his hands. He and the others did so as the fireman brought his axe up and slammed it into the door. He did so again and again, on the fourth time, he kicked the door causing it to come crashing down. "Come one! Quickly!" He ordered.

The survivors didn't have to be told twice.

Once outside, everyone took in deep breaths inhaling the oxygen. A paramedic to George to an ambulance, setting him onto the back steps, Cindy was at his side. Kevin had went over to talk with one of the police men, Alyssa went over to another police man with her notepad and pen out, questioning him. Mark had gone to sit down, with Jim at his side, who had pulled out his crossword puzzle book. And Yoko was giving what looked like two name tags or badges to a fireman.

A fireman approached David, taking off his helmet. "You were lucky." he told him.

David shrugged. "You helped."

The fireman looked at the hotel. "It's not just the hotel. The whole city is burning." he confessed, and walked away.

David looked at the hotel and closed his eyes. '_Oh joy. So I escaped from the fire. Doesn't change anything. I'm still in the city of wriggling dead bodies, forced to listen to their moans. When is this stupid game gonna end!_' he thought to himself. He turned around to look at his companions. He was surprised by a few of them. He had never expected such bravery from Yoko in there. That was something he had never expected from the college student.

He saw Mark, rolling his eyes while next to Jim. It seemed that Jim would not leave Mark alone and continued to ask him questions about his word search. And so David decided to save him from it. He walked over to Mark. "Can I speak to you for a moment Mark?"

Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Most definitely so." Then turned to Jim. "Sorry Jim. If you'll excuse me."

Jim nodded. "Oh yeah sure." and went back to his book.

"Thank ya son." Mark said, in deep gratitude. "The boys nice and all, but he does have a knack for making you a little annoyed."

David had to chuckle. "You've been through enough for one night. Didn't think you'd want to deal with anything else."

Mark chortled. "Well you'd be right. But what I said earlier is true." He began. "We need to stick together to get out of this. Either we all get outta here, or none of us do."

"Easier said then done." David insisted.

Mark let out a sigh. "I suppose so. But it's times like these, when you realize, hope is the only thing that's got you movin'. The only thing that will drive ya to survive. If we don't have that, then what do we have David?" Mark questioned.

David thought about that for a moment. "Nothing…"

Mark nodded. "Precisely."

"Hey guys come over here."

They all turned to Kevin's voice. He was at the ambulance with Cindy and George. And so everyone gathered around.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked as she put her notepad away.

"They're going to take us to a temporary shelter." The RPD officer informed.

"For how long?" Jim asked.

"Where is it?" Cindy asked.

"It's at the police station and we're going to stay there until we can get a chopper to take us out of here. At least that's what they told us."

"Is it really safe there?" Mark wondered.

"It's the safest place in Raccoon so far. It's the only place not to be over run yet by those things." Kevin assured.

"Sounds safe enough for me. But is there any chance that we could be put into danger?" George asked.

David chuckled. "George, think of the situation we're in. Everywhere we go there's the chance that we're gonna be in danger, and it's likely we will be." He said a little too harshly, without even attempting to sound like it.

Cindy gave him a cold glare.

George nodded. "Yes I know that but, what I mean to say is, is there a lesser chance of us getting into any more danger?"

Kevin shook his head no, and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't guarantee that, but it's the best bet we got going for us right now." He laid out. Someone called his name. He turned his head to someone signalling him. "That means we have to go. So let's move out." Kevin ordered.

David followed the others to the vehicle. Something was bothering him. Something was going to happen, regardless of what Kevin said. He got into the back of the police van and looked back as they pulled away from the hotel. His mind racing with thoughts of the previous few days. Jumping as the van hit something.

#

David's eyes snapped open.

He hadn't had that dream for a few months, and was more then happy when they had finally stopped.

It was raining outside, thunder crashed as he got up and looked around the room.

He sighed lightly, remembering the last time he had woken up during a thunderstorm.

It was the first night he had spent with Justin in the same bed.

The night they consummated their love.

Lightening struck, lighting the room in a short instant flash.

David shook his head and brought his hand up to his head, hoping to cause the headache he had seemed to suddenly just acquire, to recede, with not much success.

He threw the covers off of him, swung his feet to the side of the bed and stood up groaning. He needed something to get the pain to stop, now. And he knew just where to look.

When he reached the doorway he stopped suddenly, thinking he saw something. He looked around the room, cautiously, unsure of his familiar surroundings. It was dark, so he didn't have the best sight in the world at the moment, but just because he couldn't see anything, didn't mean it wasn't there. After a few more moments of listening carefully, he grabbed his underwear and put them on.

He left his room, heading to the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards, and pulled out a bottle of regular strength Tylenol. He popped the lid, and shook two tablets into his hands, placed them onto the cupboard. He put the pill bottle back, grabbed a glass of water, and downed the pills.

His body had a weird habit of making the pain disappear suddenly the moment he took medication like this. Krista continuously scolded him, saying that he didn't have to take them then. He smiled at the thought, while he put his glass near the kitchen sink. He looked at the electronic clock on the stove. 3:26 a.m.

David sighed, It was going to be one of those nights.

He headed back to the bedroom when something flashed across his eyes.

A red beam.

He turned his attention to the large window, seeing the light was coming from the building next to his.

His eyes grew large.

He was next!

Alyssa was right!

David dove for cover, as the window was shot, cracking into millions of shards, flying across the carpeted floor. The sounds of bullets whizzing past him and hitting everything in the apartment. His heartbeat was skyrocketing and beating louder, almost as loud as the bullets. After a few moments the gunfire ceased. He looked around him, hoping to find something he could use, and that's when he saw it.

Laying a few feet away from him was one of his decorative, but real and lethal, Japanese katanas.

Dashed for it quickly expecting to be hit with a barrage of bullets, yet none seemed to fly at him. He grabbed the katana, and unsheathed it as the sound of something being hit, was heard. He looked to the wall behind him, and embedded in the wall was an arrow and a long rope attached. He looked behind him to see his assassin sliding across the rope to his apartment.

David brought up the sword and brought the Japanese steel down on the rope.

The assailant dropped, seeming as they would freefall to the street below.

David sighed in relief but it was short lived as a small dart, with a rope attached, hit the ceiling in front of the window.

A whirring was heard and David watched as his attacker flipped into his apartment window.

It was a young Asian woman. She was decked out with a tight black turtle neck, tight black jeans, and a black leather holster on her chest and right thigh. Her short black hair hung off to the side of her young looking face. She pulled the gloves on her hands down, adjusting them.

David chuckled. "Sorry you won't be able to fulfill it." he informed her.

"I always fulfill my missions." She said in a sad voice and dashed towards him.

David quickly spun around, slashing at the woman with his sword, but missed as the woman grabbed his wrist.

She twisted his arm, causing him to release his grip on the weapon in hand. She bent forwards and lifted her leg back, kicking him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

He grabbed his nose, he could feel it was broken, but as of the moment that was miniscule in comparison to the problem at hand. The girl came, bringing her leg up to kick him, but he quickly grabbed her ankle, kicked her in the gut, brought up his knee and slammed her in the face. He threw her foot to the floor, brought up his elbow and smashed her in the back. She fell to the floor, and grunted. That's when he remembered something.

David made a mad dash for the bedroom, cutting the bottom of his feet as he ran past the shattered window.

Once in he ran to the drawer beside his bed, opening it, pulling out a handgun. Loading it quickly he turned and was met with a slam to the face, by the girls fist. He felt her grab him by the back of the head, and under the chin he knew what was coming next.

One thing went threw his mind before she snapped his neck.

Justin.

She thrust hard, snapping David's neck, a sickening crack filled the room. She stepped back as David fell to his knees, dropping the gun. He swayed before he fell onto his back, giving a lifeless stare to whatever was under his bed.

Ada looked down at David. She knelt down and placed her hand onto the side of his face. "I'm so sorry." She told the corpse, as she stroked the side of his face. She got up, getting one last look at him.

She left the room, taking the gloves off. She threw them out of the window, disposing of them, hoping the wind would throw them a few blocks away, and some stranger would find them.

They'd never know what those gloves had done, what the owner had done.

She looked around the place. It was a mess, but she knew she'd been careful not to leave any evidence behind. So she took out the hook in the wall, and left. Not closing the door behind her.

She didn't want the poor body to rot away over God knew how long. She hoped someone would visit soon.

And she left.

--

It was 8:34 a.m. The young blonde looked up at the street sign. "Apple Avenue. Now, what was the name of the… there it is." He said as he approached the larger then life apartment building. He stopped and looked up. There on the top floor was his destination.

Justin Daniels had spent the last month or two trying to find his ex-lover David.

Since the break-up, Justin left Raccoon a week prior to the incident, hoping to forget everything that he had experienced there, and headed to San Francisco.

And then the outbreak happened.

Justin had been a wreck since then. He was so worried about David, but when the situation was dealt with, he was even more scared, that was until he had read Alyssa Ashcroft's book a couple of months ago.

It was lucky for him to have even gotten his hands on it. He had been living on the streets and went back to prostitution to help himself get by. He had been at a shelter one morning, when he had seen, in one of the donation boxes, a book. On it was a picture of Raccoon City, the title was '_Outbreak : The Truth Behind Raccoon City's Contamination, A Survivor's Telling_' he took it out of the box, and began reading. He learned everything. And he was so pleased to see that David was in it, and that he had survived.

And that's when he began to seek him out.

Unfortunately he had no idea where to start his search. But he knew that, from what the 'About the Author' part said, Alyssa Ashcroft was living in a loft in Miami Florida. He could try to find her, and get the information from her. But it was a long stretch… but it was still the only thing he could do, the only thing he could try.

And so he hitched rides with horny truck drivers, giving them head in exchange for free travel, having sex with them for cash, protected of course. All the way across the country, until he finally made it to Miami.

He spent the next two days trying to find a way to get in touch with her, when almost as if the fates had wanted it to happen, he ran into her one day at a Starbucks, It had taken awhile to get her attention, but he had managed to convince her that he was the real deal and not a nut job. She even offered him a place to stay for the night, and had also bought him a plane ticket to Los Angeles.

He had been a little irked when he found out that David was actually living all the way back in California, but he was happy that he didn't have to take the long way back… more importantly, he didn't have to risk communicable diseases for a ride.

And that's what lead him here.

He walked to the door and the door man opened it up for him, giving him a welcoming smile. He walked to the elevator, pressed the button, and waited for the elevator. He looked around the front lobby of the apartment building. It was well furnished, and painted gold and red. There were exotic plants placed around the room, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the place a feel of space. He was getting looks from people that passed by him.

He was a little curious as to why they were, and then looked at his clothing. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He wore a warm brown sweater, red t-shirt, torn faded stone wash jeans, and old white running shoes with one pair missing a lace. He blushed and suddenly felt very poor and demeaned. He looked down at his shoes, and started hating himself for being this way.

There was a ding and the door opened, revealing a young woman and her child. The woman's eyes widened at the sight of the young man. She pulled her daughter closer to her and quickly left the elevator.

Justin sighed and walked into the elevator and stood there as the doors closed.

His heart began picking up speed as he was closing into his destination. What would he say? What could he say? '_You were wrong.' No that's too mean. 'It's my fault.' But it really wasn't._ He sighed._ Maybe I should just speak from the heart. Maybe he missed me too._ He thought hopefully.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He gulped, stepped outside the safety of the elevator and stood there for a few moments. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ He thought, turning around as the doors closed and the machine hummed as the cabin headed downwards. _Too late!_ He sighed.

He turned around and headed down the hall looking for the room. And that's when he heard something. A phone was ringing. He saw a door opened down the hall and went to it. It was David's apartment.

He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. The room was in a disarray. The window was broken, there were bullets littering the floor, a decorative sword lay on the floor. He walked in and the phone stopped ringing. He looked around a little more. "David?" He called out. He was starting to worry.

He continued searching the apartment, making his way to the bedroom.

He entered the room and saw him laying there.

Motionless.

Not breathing.

Justin's heart raced as he placed his hands over his mouth, letting out a small sob. "No…" He whispered. He ran to the body, kneeling down to it, taking his head and placing it on his knee, cradling the it. He began to breath sporadically, as he placed his hands onto the cheeks.

He was cold.

He began to cry harder. "No…. David… I'm here. Come back, we can be together! Please! I love you… come back, I don't want to be alone! I want to spend it with you! PLEASE!" He pleaded almost like a child.

That's when he saw it. The gun. He picked it up and looked at it.

"David?"

Justin gasped when he heard the woman's voice. He looked at the doorway.

"Baby? Where are you? The front door was open? What happened here? I tried calling you and-" She stopped suddenly as she entered the room seeing what was before her.

Justin looked at the gun in his hand, then at David, the at the woman. "No. No it's not what it-"

The woman let a loud shriek and ran out of the room.

--

Ada watched from across the street.

She sat at the café, outside at a table, sipping at chamomile tea. She heard the sirens in the distance. Through the sunglasses she was wearing, she saw the young man, that had went in earlier, run out of the apartment building, face red, full of fear, and also saddened. She knew instantly that he had a connection to her assignment.

A few moments later police cars appeared. One stopped at the entrance. Two officers came out and ran into the building.

Another car passed the building and went after the boy.

She sighed for the poor man she had likely, unintentionally, just framed.

She took out her list and took off David's name.

_Assignments:_

_--_

_George Hamilton_

_Cindy Lennox_

_Jim Chapman_

_Alyssa Ashcroft_

_--_

_Yoko Suzuki_

_Mark Wilkins_

_Kevin Ryman_

She put the notepad away, finished her tea and left.

A/N - So what did you think? Hope it was good. The next character I am planning on doing is Jim Chapman. Please R&R Please note that in the prologue, there was not a strike through Linda's name. My fault. plus slightly to lazy to redo it... I have a bad knack for that happening. So now that that's fixed in this chapter... i'm rambling... please disregard that. N E ways, stay tuned. It'll be a while before I update but trust me, i have a general idea of what's going to happen to him. If anyone has any suggestions for future events, i am open to them. So yeah, ciao


End file.
